Draken Liniage
by Adalina Malfoy
Summary: HP/DM/SS/LV, Manip! Dumbles, Good! Voldemort, Adopted! Lily, Adopted! Harry, Fem! Harry/Ada. disclaimer in profile


HP/DM/SS/LV

Manip! Dumbles

Good! Voldemort

Adopted! Lily

Adopted! Harry

Fem! Harry/Ada

Draken Lineage

Harry cringed as he opened his eyes and allowed feeling to return to his body. Mere seconds after he had opened his weary eyes, the cupboard door was jerked open, and the bulging form of his uncle filled the door. As he was jerked out of the small room, his uncle shoved a list of chores into his hand. After managing to mop and dust with two broken legs and a sprained wrist, he made his way out to the garden. One minute he was working and the next he was in the arms of his Potions Professor Severus Snape.

DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL*DL *DL*DL

When Draco had arrived at his house with concerns over the Potter boy's home life, Severus had merely planned on bringing his godson to the brat's house to show him that Potter was just as spoiled as he was. When they arrived, he was surprised to see Potter fall sideways in a dead faint. Running towards his student, he automatically started casting diagnostic charms. Shocked at what he saw, Severus lifted the boy, tossing Draco a portkey and saying, "Retrieve your parents and the Dark Lore immediately, and meet me at my Manor, fast." With that, he activated the portkey, summoning Harry's belongings as he entered the house. Sneering at his once childhood friend, Severus apparated out before he did something he would regret. When he arrived in the guest room of his manor, he immediately flood Poppy and worked on healing the child. Once they finished, Severus noticed the heavy glamour and multiple mate repellants on the child. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the potions that would remove the glamour and repellants and allow him to receive his inheritance painlessly. As soon as he had spelled the potions into the child's stomach, a house elf appeared in the room. "Master, there is a lady outside who is looking for Masters Mate; she claims to be Master Harry's mother. Nodding to the elf, Severus headed downstairs and opened the doors of Prince Manor. Bowing to the Draken Queen, Severus led her to Harry's room. Along the way, they met with the Malfoy's and Tom who had just floo'd in. When they entered Harry's room, they were met with a surprise. Where once had laid a short, malnourished young man, now laid a developed, tall young woman. As soon as she saw the woman lying on the bed, the normally stotic Dragon Queen broke into tears. "It's her, Ada, my Ada Rose." Suddenly, Draco, Severus, and Tom felt the sudden draken urge to protect the beautiful Ada, while Narcissa and Lucius felt as if they had gained another child. As Ada slowly woke up, Tom slid behind her, helping her sit up so that she didn't squash her wings as Sev and Draco braced her on each side. As Ada's eves slowly opened, they noticed that they now had lines of black, red, and light blue running through the vibrant green. Stepping forward, Vasilissa spoke. "Ada, dear, do you remember? Are you ready to take your rightful place as first in line for the Draken throne?" Speaking quietly, Ada said, "Of course mother, though I do wish to finish my education at Hogwarts once we remove Dumbledore to our courts for not only abducting a member of the royal family, but the heiress apparent, locking away my memories, and aiding and abiding child abuse for 6 years." As she finished, her eyes seemed to be glowing with an inner fire. Nodding, Ada and Vasilissa disappeared in a flash of Draken fire with Tom, Sev, and the Malfoy's not far behind. Appearing at the Ministry, Sev, Tom and the Malfoy's had their wands checked while both royals pulled staffs from behind their backs. Seeing the staffs, the man merely nodded, understanding that mages didn't like people touching their sacred staffs. Nodding their pleasure that the man followed tradition, the group made their way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Bypassing the Aurors and secretaries, they headed straight to Amelia Bonses's office. Opening the door, Vasilissa stated, "Amy, delighted as always to see you." "Lissa, to what to I owe a visit from the Draken Queen?" Amelia said, automatically snapping into her role as the head of the DMLE. Allowing the smile to drop from her face, Vasilissa placed the folder full of evidence on Amelia's Desk. Amelia started growling in a way that was very reminiscent of her animagus panther form. Where once stood calm, yet strict Amelia Bones, now stood strict, sarcastic Amelia Snape, wife of the snarky Potions Master Tyler Snape, Mother of RJ, Adalina, and Tobias Snape, sister-in-law of Severus Snape. Stalking to her floo, she motioned for the others to follow her, she flood to Snape manor. While Sev had inherited their mother's manor, Tyler had gotten their fathers. Entering the family room, Sev greeted his twin with a smile and a hug. Walking back to the loveseat, he smiled at the sight of Ada with her head on Tom's lap and her feet hanging off Draco's. Sitting beside his godson, he placed Ada's feet on his lap.


End file.
